The Line Up
by dutchesscourtney
Summary: PUBLISHED. COMPLETE. The making of a drumline captain is a complicated one, especially for Bronwyn Flueger. Follow her senior season with complications from her section plus the pressure of preparing for a national percussion competition.
1. The Set Up

**The Line Up**

_From the author that brought you **The Line, Keeping In Line,** and is currently bringing you **A Fine Line**…the continuing adventures of (ta da) Bronwyn Flueger._

_(Stretching) Couldn't stay away from Bronwyn's senior year…I might get back to her junior year, but I think we can all assume that it was normal. She and Drew successfully keep dating from the end of **Keeping** through Drew's departure to his first year of school and all the way until the Spring of Bronwyn's junior year. Billy does a good job as Captain and decides to march Captain as a Quints player (not unprecedented, but certainly not usual at BHS), which leaves Thomas as snare Lieutenant (another unusual position). The story of Bronwyn's junior year is currently being sketched out through another characters eyes and POV. It's tentatively titled **The Guard** and I'm very excited about it (!). I will be contributing, but another (extremely talented) writer will officially author the season. Which is good, because it will be a much more realistic depiction of that section._

**_30.6.2010 - So, I'm in the middle of a MONSTER edit of The Line Up and have been making some pretty major changes to the story. The ending will be the same, but getting there will be very different. I'm proud to see how far I've come since originally finishing this story in 2006. Look for drabbles and short stories for clues to the changes._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Set-up  
**

Bronwyn looked down the crowded hallway and smiled at the preparations for Drum Line auditions. Almost two years ago exactly, she had been a contradiction of feelings: petrified, but confident. Sacred, but prepared. Naïve, but skilled. She hadn't dreamt of getting snare…okay, she had of course dreamt about it, but never thought it would be a reality for her sophomore season. The time had flown by and now it was close to the start of her senior year. There was only one thing standing between her and a perfect senior year. Tony Clarke. Her fellow rising senior had been on the snare line almost as long as she had. True, things between them had definitely improved since the beginning of their acquaintance, but with the position of Captain in the balance, they had both reverted to their former relationship of basically ignoring each other.

If that wasn't enough to make things complicated, the instructor of the Brookwood High School Drum Line had changed. Henry had bid everyone a fond farewell at the end of last season and had ushered in the new instructor and former Captain, Spence. The Line of the current season had thrown a surprise going away party for him and many former members had shown up. Henry had been working with Spence for much of the previous season, so the transition was going to be a little easier on everyone, but Bronwyn wished Henry could've held out for one more season.

_Still, do you think Spence is going to choose you as Captain?_

Why shouldn't he? I'm definitely the best player.

When it came down to sheer mechanics, there was no question that Bronwyn was the better percussionist. She had been first in the state last year. No one could argue that fact.

However, Drum Line was another beast entirely. Although she and Tony were both in the highest level band class, ever since the date of Drum Line auditions had been released, they had started avoiding each other.

_Which is too bad really…_

Why is that?

_Uh, I never thought I would say it, but he's actually a friend._

Bronwyn couldn't put a finger on it, but somewhere during the last season, she and Tony had actually become real honest-to-goodness friends. Once in awhile they even actually went out and did things together.

_He was there for you when Drew broke things off…_

Bronwyn winced. She still didn't like to think about her recent break up. She and Drew had beat the odds by dating almost all the way through her junior year, but eventually they grew apart.

_Is that what we're calling cheating these days?_

Bronwyn wasn't one hundred percent sure that Drew had technically cheated on her while he was at school, but it helped her feel a little bit better.

_Just think, you've gotten that whole 'first love' thing out of the way and now you have time to concentrate on your last season on the Line._

That's one way of looking at things.

_If only he hadn't broken up with me before Prom…_

Bronwyn thought about the upcoming dance and how excited all her friends were to be going. The redhead was looking forward to a night of possibly going up to hang out with Lucy Karate, one of her good friends and a sophomore (almost junior) in college. Now that Bronwyn had acquired her driver's license, it definitely had improved their friendship. Bronwyn was amazed that they had remained friends through the years.

_I guess it's pretty interesting what technology can do._

Her thoughts drifted back towards the big event on any junior or senior's calendar.

_What about Geoff? You could always give him a call._

Bronwyn had been surprised that she remained in touch with the former cutie Brass Captain, even if their entire relationship existed in cyberspace.

_Yeah, because everyone in college wants to go to a high school Prom._

Bronwyn's thought were interrupted when she continued looking down the hall and was beyond frustrated to see none other than Dana Berman at the end of it.

_What in the f is she doing auditioning?_

Uh, it's a free country. Anyway, it's not like she's got some mad percussive skills.

Bronwyn clenched her teeth.

Tony looked at her face and laughed, "If you stay like that long enough, your face will freeze."

Bronwyn crossed her arms, "I can't believe _she's _auditioning."

Tony followed the redhead's eye line, "I don't think you have to worry about anything."

"It's just the nerve of her even being here. I mean come on, she's not going to march on _my_ Line."

"So sure it's going to be _your_ Line?" Tony's eyebrows were raised.

"Uh-huh. Why? You thought it was going to be yours?"

Tony's eyes hardened, then softened, "Can we not worry about that right now?"

Bronwyn shrugged and said nonchalantly, "You're going to have to accept it eventually."

"Well, I came here to talk about something else entirely, but if that's what you want to talk about…"

Bronwyn looked at her friend, glad he was talking to her again. Tony had curly dark brown hair and looked completely different than the skinny, dorky 6th grader she sometimes remembered him as. In those six years, he had grown probably a foot, his shoulders had broadened considerably and, _Wait, am I checking Tony out?_

Bronwyn could see how some girls were attracted to her fellow snare. She looked at his yellow-brown eyes and asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, Prom is coming up."

"Don't remind me."

"Flueger, we only get two of them and since you're not going with anyone and neither am I…well, I thought we could go as friends."

_Did Tony just ask me to Prom?_

Sounds like it.

_Don't leave him hanging, sister. You'd better give him an answer._

Which would be?

_What do you have to lose?_

Things could get weird.

_Or, you could go to Prom instead of sitting alone at home._

True.

Tony was looking at her strangely, "Uh, Bronwyn, you could maybe give me an answer here."

Bronwyn replied, "Well, if it's just as friends, then I don't see why not."

"Cool."

"Cool."

Any further formal dance discussions were interrupted as Spence walked out of the band room, "Just the two I was looking for. Come with me."

Bronwyn and Tony shrugged and followed Spence into the band room.

Bronwyn asked, "What's up?"

Spence chewed his lip a moment before saying, "So, obviously, I don't have to ask if both of you are interested in being Captain next season?"

Both juniors shook their heads.

"That's what I thought. Well, I want to start my first season out the right way, so I'm not going to rush into any decision. I'm going to watch you both during Warm Up Week with the 8th graders and give you each a chance to be Captain. At the end of that week, I will decide who is going to be Captain of the Drum Line next season. Does that sound fair?"

Tony and Bronwyn both nodded.

Spence continued, "Before we start anything, please accept whatever decision I make. If you get all bent because I didn't pick you, then you might as well quit the Line. I know that I'm not Henry, but I need to know that you respect my opinion. Is that understood?"

Bronwyn and Tony both nodded.

"That's all for now. I'll see you guys next week. Oh, and good luck at auditions."

The pair walked out of the room.

Tony commented, "I guess that's fair."

"May the best one win."

"Do you really mean that?"

Bronwyn squinted her eyes. She couldn't picture her senior year without the gold braid of the Captain. Couldn't picture herself not leading the warm-ups in class. Couldn't picture herself not calling the cadences. Couldn't picture herself not going out on the field to accept the High Percussion caption they were going to win.

She replied, "No. I really want it."

"Me too."

Stalemate.

Tony grinned, "So, pick you up around seven next Saturday?"

"That's what friends are for."

* * *

Bronwyn went to the mall that night with Megan and Meredith in search of the perfect Prom dress. Her two friends were still confused at her snap decision to go to such an important dance with a friend (and former enemy).

Megan asked, "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

Bronwyn responded, "Why wouldn't it be? I mean, it's not like anything is going to happen."

Megan shrugged, "You say that now, but that's what I was saying when I went to Homecoming with Tyler and you know how that turned out."

Meredith interrupted their discussion, "How about this one?"

She held up a beautiful navy dress. Actually, it was more like a gown. Bronwyn's breath was momentarily taken away.

Megan commented, "That's a lot of dress to be wasting on just Tony."

Bronwyn said, "Maybe I'll just keep it for next year then."

In the dressing room, Bronwyn felt like a million bucks. Walking out, the expressions on her friends faces cemented her decision.

"I am so getting this."

Meredith cracked, "Tony's not going to know what hit him."

* * *

_AN: Bronwyn started complaining when I got going with Lucy, so I had to get started on B's senior year. Now, no complaints, but it may be awhile before I update...consider this more of a teaser chapter, but I will try my best to keep up with it. What do you think?_


	2. O Captain, My Captain

_AN: Thanks for all the support so far awesome readers! I will get back to Lucy's story soon…I just had to get some of **The Line Up** out of me._

_Happy birthday to me! (And Happy St. Patrick's Day to the rest of you!)_

**3.22.06 - slight change to Bronwyn and Spence's conversation.**

**5.15.06 - The perfect song lyrics to start the chapter.**_  
_

I do own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: O Captain, My Captain**

"I am vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now  
The things you swore you saw yourself."

**-- Dashboard Confessional, Vindicated **

**

* * *

**

_To: bassgirl17  
From: BHSsnaregrl_

_Lucy,_

_So, just to update you on my life:_

_1. I'm going to Prom._

_2. Spence hasn't decided about Captain yet._

_3. I made (duh) Snare._

_Can you guess which one I care the most about? If you guessed Captain, then you'd be right!_

_Not that it won't be good (?) going with Tony…yes, I did say Tony, but I kind of pictured Prom as this really romantic occasion and not just some way of passing time with a friend. Oh well, in the long run I would much prefer to be Captain than go to some silly dance anyway. What's up with you?_

_B_

_

* * *

_

_To: BHSsnaregrl  
From: bassgirl117_

_Bronwyn,_

_Awww, I was looking forward to seeing you next weekend, but I guess I can't compare with cheesy DJ's! (j/k) Anyway, I'll keep my fingers crossed for you about the whole Captain thing. I hope Spence chooses well…and chooses you! Let me know as soon as you hear anything!_

_Luce_

_

* * *

_

The week following the auditions was Warm up Week. From behind her Bono shades, Bronwyn wondered if she had the same wide-eyed and wondering stare that the upcoming 8th graders had. Auditions hadn't shaken out any surprises and the senior snare was relieved to see that Dana would remain an Auxiliary member. Bronwyn suspected that Dana had auditioned for the simple reason of wanting to piss Bronwyn off. It had worked. Bronwyn didn't think it was possible she could dislike Dana any more, but she was wrong and now hated Dana that much more.

With the Line technically in place for the next season, Bronwyn was exited to see the potential that was forming in the upcoming generations of Brookwood girls. Maggie, now an upcoming junior, had taken up the long line of girls to be Pit Lieutenant and Valerie, with some extra private lessons and help from Bronwyn, had made bass. The upcoming 8th grade class had produced another two girls, Angela (in the Pit) and Kylie (on cymbals). Bronwyn smiled, knowing that Lucy would be proud to see the tradition of Brookwood Drum Line girls would exist after they had both graduated. Of course there was still a long way to go and didn't help that Angela and Kylie went googly eyed every time Tony or Spence came near them.

Joshy, the former trumpet and upcoming senior, was made bass Lieutenant and Steve, Tony's good friend and also classmate, was made quint Lieutenant. Jason, now a sophomore, would be leading the cymbals.

* * *

Throughout the week, Bronwyn lived and breathed the dream of being Drum Line Captain. She was glad she wasn't Spence. This was an almost impossible decision. The differences between her and Tony's leadership techniques was subtle at the beginning of the week, but became more pronounced as both became comfortable in the position. Bronwyn got the same rush she had during her sophomore season when J.D., her then Captain, hadn't been able to make the game and she had Captained the Line. Knowing that even though her fellow rising seniors respected her, many of them were Tony's friends first and were therefore cutting up more when she was in charge. Bronwyn wasn't about to let something like that slide. She wasn't as bad as J.D. "The Dictator" Strauss, as he was now referred to, but she was strict…_probably stricter than a lot of people were realizing I would be._

On Friday morning, Bronwyn was surprised at the outpouring of emotion from her friends. She visited her locker and was surprised to see a number of good luck cards and wishes for the afternoon. She actually had to blink back a tear or two. _I won't let them down! _She wasn't the only one going after a leadership position. Megan was determined to get the Woodwind Lieutenant position and Meredith was seeking to become one of the Guard Co-Captains. Basically, since the emergency trip to the mall last week, they had barely seen each other.

Finally, Mr. Izzo was blowing his whistle and the last practice for Warm Up Week had ended. After everyone put their instruments away and the entire Line had exited except Tony and Bronwyn, Spence pulled close the doors to the percussion room.

_How fitting that it will be here…_

Bronwyn looked around the room that held all their equipment, had been the birthplace of so many inside jokes, and had witnessed a lot of the history of the Line. Although it smelled vaguely of sweat and aftershave, it was one of Bronwyn's favorite places in the entire school. She took it as a good luck sign. She resisted the urge to bite her fingernails.

_This is worse than the results to American Idol. I wonder how Tony feels._

Bronwyn looked over, but Tony wouldn't look her in the eye.

Spence coughed and said simply, "Bronwyn. You are the Captain. The Line is yours."

With that he walked out of the room.

Bronwyn was in complete and total shock. It was hers. The moment she had been waiting for over the past four years was finally here. Looking at the sheer disappointment on Tony's face, it wasn't exactly what she thought it was going to be. Bronwyn opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Tony walked out without saying a word.

Bronwyn said to the empty room, "Thanks for the congratulations."

* * *

Bronwyn walked around in a daze around the percussion room for a few minutes before she walked out to her car and started dialing everyone she knew. Her parents were enthusiastic and Megan and Meredith had some great news of their own – they had both gotten the leadership positions they were trying for! 

Bronwyn said, "Espresso Royale – stat!"

The girls were glowing as they piled into their favorite booth. Now that everyone had their driver's license, it made life a lot easier.

Bronwyn slurped on her frappucino, "So Mere, you said that your Captainship wasn't all that you thought it was going to be?"

Meredith nodded, "I have to co-Captain with Dana."

Bronwyn made an ugly face, "That sucks."

"Tell me about it. I can hardly wait," Meredith said sarcastically.

The girls speculated how the next season would go and already started plotting pranks to try at Band Camp until the café closed. In the parking lot, Megan said, "So, I guess we'll all see each other tomorrow night at Prom?"

Meredith nodded, "It seems weird, but yes."

Megan asked, "And you're still going with Tony?"

Bronwyn replied, "Not sure. I mean…just cause I got Captain doesn't mean we shouldn't be able to be friends. Right?"

Meredith and Megan both shrugged. Meredith said, "You're on unchartered territory, kid. Let us know how it goes."

* * *

Bronwyn woke up the next morning and gazed at her dress, still not believing the surreal events that had conspired in the past 48 hours. Just a day ago she was Bronwyn Flueger, rising senior. Now she was Bronwyn Flueger, Captain. It had a nice ring to it. She chewed her lip for a moment, debating whether or not to call Tony. Bronwyn had decided that it would be too soon to call him last night in light of her recent "promotion." However, they still had a date and Bronwyn hoped that Tony was enough of a gentleman (?) to put the Captain thing behind him and enjoy the night ahead. 

_I think you're expecting too much…_

What do you mean?

_I don't know. Let's say Tony had become Captain, would you want to see him today?_

Umm, I don't know.

_Right. He would be THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH you would want to come in contact with, let alone slow dance with._

Are you saying I should break our date?

_I'm saying you should at least give him the option. It's the humane thing to do._

Bronwyn looked at her phone for a long time. Instead of her Prom date, she dialed Lucy.

"S'up girlie?"

"Not much."

"Are you calling to remind me that you are now the Captain of the Brookwood Drum Line?"

Bronwyn smiled. Hearing other people call her Captain sounded even cooler than it did in her head. She replied, "No. I'm wondering about Tony."

"What about him?"

"Should I still want to go to Prom with him?"

"Do you think he's going to be hung up about the Captain thing?"

"Considering how he basically just left without saying a word after Spence awarded me the Captainship…I'm pretty sure I'm not his favorite person. I mean, he is a drummer after all."

Lucy understood. Tony had a lot of pride at stake and other people on the Line would be looking at him to see how he was taking things. The former bass drummer responded, "Actually, I think the best thing would be for people to see you together tonight. Correct me if I'm wrong, but Tony had a lot of support on the Line and if people see that you are cool together that they'll probably be that much more supportive of you as Captain. You dig?"

"I dig. Ok, well, then all I have to do is wait and have a good time tonight."

"Don't forget to take some pictures!"

"Will do."

"Later B."

"Take it easy, Luce."

Bronwyn hung up the phone and looked at her dress again.

* * *

She and Tony had opted to go dinner with some of the other Drum Line members, since Megan and Meredith had already made their reservations weeks in advance. Bronwyn got ready way too early and primped in front of the mirror. Her sister, Elizabeth, watched her older sister entranced. The younger Flueger was an upcoming freshman and unlike her sister, not obsessed with drumming. Bronwyn vaguely heard a knock on the door downstairs. Her mascaraed eyes flicked to the clock, noting that is was still way too early to be Tony. 

She heard her mom's voice calling up, "Bronwyn. It's for you!"

Bronwyn looked down at her dress and smiled.

_Whoever is down there is definitely in for a surprise._

The redhead descended her family's stairs and was confused to see Spence sitting in her living room.

"What are you doing here?"

Spence turned around and his blue eyes went soft, "Wow, Flueger. You clean up nice."

Bronwyn smiled at the compliment, "Thanks. What's up?"

"Umm…can I see you outside?"

"Sure."

The oddly matched pair made their way outside.

Spence began, "Now that you're Captain, I want to include you in a tradition."

"Does it have to be tonight? I mean, does it have to do with Prom?"

Spence rolled his eyes, "No. I just want you to start mentally preparing yourself."

Bronwyn squinted her eyes and asked cautiously, "Why would I need 'prepare' myself?"

"There might be some pain involved."

* * *

Tony sat in his car around the block from the Flueger household. 

_What am I doing?_

Going to Prom. All the kids are doing it these days.

_I'm surprised she still wants to go with me. I acted like a complete dick yesterday._

And she would've done the same if it had been her.

_This is going to be weird._

Why? Because in spite of everything, you still actually like her?

Tony hated to admit that his feelings towards his redheaded classmate had grown increasingly romantic in nature over the Spring. And now, even though she had taken the one thing he had really wanted, he was still sitting in his car, in a tuxedo with a corsage in his lap, and was unbelievably excited about being Bronwyn's date to Prom.

_There's no better time._

Tony put the car into drive and drove around the corner. He was about to get out of his car when he saw Bronwyn, looking incredible, on her porch, talking to some guy. He squinted his eyes and recognized that guy. It was Spence. Tony's hand clenched into a fist. He watched Bronwyn hug Spence with a big smile on her face.

As silently as possible, he restarted his car and peeled away from the house.

_How could I have been so stupid? She got Captain because she's involved with Spence. It makes perfect sense. Why else would she have gotten it?_

Because she deserved it?

_Whatever. I bet they're having a great laugh about me now._

_

* * *

_

"Spence, well, thanks I think."

"I'm not sure if you're going to be thanking me..."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, nothing, you'd better finish getting ready."

"I will."

"See you soon."

Bronwyn went inside and checked her make up. Seven came and went. The time grew later and later. Bronwyn supposed she couldn't blame Tony, but she felt strangely let down. There was some part of her that had really wanted to go to Prom, and not with just anyone, but actually with Tony...? Could that be possible?

_Where is he?_

Bronwyn tried calling his phone, but it went to voicemail each time. Frustrated she left a number of messages before finally saying; "Tony, hey, it's Bronwyn. You know, your Prom date? Anyway, way to be a man and get over the whole LOSING Captain thing to me. I hope you're going to get over this and act normal this season. Finally, from a girl to a guy, it's in EXCEEDINGLY poor taste to stand someone up!"

Bronwyn hung up the phone, miserable. She went upstairs to take off her dress, calling out, "Hey Elizabeth, fire up some popcorn and pick out a movie!"

* * *

_AN: O drama. All's I want for my birthday is a review!_


	3. It's All in the Timing

_Hope you all got a chance to look at **The Guard**, by Nobody's Lenore. If you want to know what's going on Bronwyn's junior year and love the Guard – then you're in luck! Stop over and have a read. I can't wait for the next chapter. _

_P.S. Just to clarify, this chapter is still in Bronwyn's junior year. I had to set a few things up for her senior year that could only be done at the end of 11th grade._

_P.P.S. A tiny tweak to the last chapter…just know that the "Captain" tradition involved every Captain in The Line series. Go back and read the conversation between Spence and Bronwyn (it's the only thing I changed.)_

_P.P.P.S. A Dead Poets Society inspired scene at the end of this chapter._

AN: I do own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's All in the Timing**

Bronwyn woke up from a mostly sleepless night the next morning still pissed and completely curious as to the whereabouts to her _former_ friend. She also wondered if she was going to be able to go through with the tradition Spence had told her about. He hadn't been very forthcoming with the details, but Bronwyn felt like it was something big. Part of her felt completely flattered that he had deemed her worthy of carrying on the tradition, but another part of her was like "Yikes, can I actually go through it?" He didn't actually give her a timeline for when it was going to happen, but Bronwyn felt like it could really happen any day.

While on paper, she supposed she should've been devastated that Tony had neglected to even show up for their date, a part of her understood where he was coming from…she just wasn't sure if she would've lacked the balls to even CALL. She wavered between mad and sad throughout the day, racking her brain for reasons he would revert to 10th grade Tony. She couldn't come up with anything.

* * *

After not seeing their friend at the dance at the night, Megan and Meredith were also questioning his motives. Over coffee at Espresso Royale, Meredith offered up some advice, "Do you want me to send Ben over? Maybe he can get to the bottom of things." 

Bronwyn considered her options, "I was thinking about sending Joshy in. Tony's obviously not returning my calls."

Megan commented, "Well, whatever it is, you can't ignore it. You need to be on it like white on rice."

After she and Tony's truce at the end of their sophomore season, all of the members of the class seemed to get along. Bronwyn didn't want to go back to the way things were before the truce.

_Only Captain for a day and I've already got more drama than ALL of last season combined…_

Whatever you do NOT call Spence…he does not need to be involved with Line politics. You and Tony both promised that you were going to respect his decision.

Bronwyn's cell phone rang. She glanced at the screen, hoping it would be Tony. She tried to mask the disappointment in her voice as she answered the phone, "Hey Luce."

"Where are those pictures you promised me?"

"Umm…about that."

"Yes?"

"Tony never showed last night."

"HE DID WHAT? WHY?"

Bronwyn had to hold the phone away from her head as Megan and Meredith smiled, "I don't know."

"Well, get on that."

_But how can I if he won't even talk to me?_

_

* * *

_

Bronwyn went to school on Monday still without the answers she was looking for. She tried to put the embarrassing situation behind her, tried to brace herself for the inevitable questioning looks she was going to get from her friends in band and on the Line that would've been looking for her on Saturday night. She hoped that they would focus on her new Captain title and not so much the whole missing Prom thing.

As she walked in the band room, it turned out that was not going to be the case. Almost instantly, Valerie was at her side and steering her out into the hall.

"I just thought you should hear this from me," Valerie started.

"What are you talking about?"

"The rumor is…"

"The rumor is what?"

"That you got Captain because you're dating Spence."

The tone in Valerie's voice implied that dating encompassed more than just two people seeing each other casually, "I'm doing WHAT?"

"Wow! That's the response I was looking for. I feel a million times better. I didn't think it was true."

Bronwyn felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

_Surely Tony wouldn't…_

Maybe you underestimated your friendship with him.

_But he wouldn't…_

Apparently he did.

Valerie was still looking at her, "What are you going to do about it?"

Bronwyn shrugged and willed the tears that were pricking the back of her eyes not to spill over, "I'll figure it out. Thanks for telling me. I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"That's what Drum Line girls are for," Valerie smiled and went into the band room.

Bronwyn went calmly into the band room and did her best to ignore Tony who was sitting in the corner near the percussion room. She went to her notebook, tore a piece of paper out carefully from her notebook and wrote in bold black marker:

_Drum Line Rehearsal 3PM on Wednesday. All members are required to attend. Percussion room. Captain Bronwyn Flueger_

She walked over and taped the note to the door of the Percussion Room with a look in her eyes that dared anyone to try and take it down or not show up.

* * *

In all Bronwyn's daydreams of her Line, she pictured her first rehearsal as Captain going much differently. No one would look her in the eye. Not even Joshy. 

Bronwyn wished she was taller, but walked into the middle of the percussion room as if she was 6 ft tall, "I would like to address a few issues before the season starts. First and foremost, for whoever has been spreading rumors that the reason I am your Captain is because of my involvement with our Instructor, Spence; you could not be more wrong. Furthermore, that is an insult to not only my character, but to Spence and his ability to instruct this Line. Whoever started that rumor is immature and obviously had to resort to flat out lies. We aren't going to get very far if none of you trust the two people who probably care more about the Line than any other person on the Line. Finally, if anyone has anything to say, I suggest they say it now. I don't want to get through this summer and hear that people have been bitching about me behind my back. That may work for some sections, but I won't tolerate it in mine. So, does anyone have anything they would like to share?"

Bronwyn looked directly at Tony. He broke the stare.

Bronwyn continued, "Really? No one has anything they'd like to say? Because if you are going to question my ability to Captain, now is the time to get it off your chest."

The underclassmen on the Line really had no idea what was going on. All they knew was that this was a completely different start to their season as compared to last year.

Finally, after some elbowing from Tony, Steve spoke up, "Does Spence know that you're having this meeting?"

Anyone in the Line could hear the special emphasis on the name "Spence." Steve might as well have said "your boyfriend."

Bronwyn continued looking at Tony as she answered, "No. I don't need him to fight my battles. I'm here on my own and want to deal with this so he doesn't have to." She put her hands on her hips, "Nothing else? No one else wants to tell me anything?"

No one wanted to meet her stare.

"Fine. Get your drums on. We're practicing."

The practice was subdued and completely lacking any energy. Bronwyn tried push away thoughts of doom and failure as she tucked Stewie away and walked alone out to her car.

* * *

On Friday night, Bronwyn uncharacteristically stayed home. She turned down an invitation to go out with Megan and Meredith. Her heart was heavy as she wrote in her journal. 

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why this thing with Tony continues to bother me. I mean I'm sure he's the one who started the rumors and I should totally hate him…so why am I feeling other emotions? Like disappointment? Betrayal? Sadness? Why does it bother me when I saw him flirting with Kylie after rehearsal on Wednesday? If a guy thinks that I have to sleep my way to a title then why should I give him any attention at all? I don't know what to do. Ok, I know exactly what I want to do, but why can't I do it? I want to drive over to his house and slap the shit out of him and demand to know where he was last weekend…but now I can't even bear to make eye contact with him, so how am I going to make it through this season? Here's hoping the summer will make things get better. I don't even want to think about sectionals right now._

"Bronwyn?"

Bronwyn closed her journal and answered her Mom, "Yes?"

"Someone's here for you."

_Tony? _Bronwyn's heart began beating wildly.

Bronwyn was surprised (and momentarily disappointed) by Spence at her front door. She didn't even have time to greet him when Spence threw a blindfold over her eyes, and Bronwyn's world went dark.

"Very funny, Spence."

"All part of the tradition, Flueger."

Bronwyn's ears couldn't believe what they were hearing. _Was that J.D.'s voice?_

"At least she's easier to handle than you were," Bronwyn again couldn't believe the voice she was hearing. _There's no way Barry is here._

"Bronwyn, just be cool and go along with this."

It was the voice of Billy…Brookwood's previous season's Captain…and still a senior at the school.

Bronwyn shrugged and allowed herself to be led out to a car. Once inside, she was driven for what seemed like forever. Bronwyn didn't know whether to be scared or not. On one hand, she felt very comfortable with each of the guys in the car. On the other, she was a 17 year old girl, blindfolded and driving to an unknown location with only what she assumed were her normal acquaintances.

"Can I ask where we're going?" when she finally found her voice.

"No," said J.D.

_Of course J.D. isn't going to share. _

Nothing's changed there.

"Please tell me, Barry?"

"Sorry, Bronwyn. By the way – congrats on Captain. That's awesome!"

"Thanks?"

It somehow didn't seem like a reward that she was going somewhere against her will to God only knows was waiting for her.

"Finally, we're here." It was Spence's voice.

Bronwyn was escorted out of the car. She rested both of her hands on the shoulders of who she thought was J.D. and Billy and followed them slowly.

Spence began to speak, "Bronwyn, what you're about to experience tonight has to stay between you and previous Captain's of this Line. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Spence continued, "Good. If you successfully complete this task tonight, then you can be a part of this ceremony in the future."

_Successfully? Does that mean I can fail?_

You won't.

The small group had reached a roaring fire. Bronwyn could hear the logs popping and smelled the hickory smoke the flames were giving off.

"Sit."

Bronwyn did as instructed. It wasn't cold out on this late Spring evening, but she still shivered.

_See? What if you had missed out on this? You were meant to be Captain. Screw Tony and his inability to handle that._

J.D.'s voice began speaking, "As many years as the Line has existed, this tradition has been a part of the initiation of the Captain. You have been given the responsibility to extend the lineage of a Line that boasts elite and competitive drummers and Captains that have helped continue this tradition. It is a brotherhood—"

Barry coughed gently.

"…and now we proudly welcome a sister to this brotherhood."

Billy continued, "A Captain may be a outstanding percussionist, but they have to prove to the previous leadership that they are ready to take on anything for the sake of the Line."

Spence now spoke again, "Are you ready for this challenge?"

"Yes."

Spence continued, "Good. Before we arrived we put a brand in the fire. The brand is about the size of a silver dollar and in the form of two drumsticks, crossed. They stand for talent and loyalty – the foundation of what this Line stands for. We all carry the brand and now it is your turn to receive this mark of the Captain. Are you ready?"

_BRAND?_

It won't hurt much.

_Are they kidding?_

It doesn't sound that way.

_BRAND?_

Do you want to be Captain or not?

Bronwyn said clearly, "Yes, I am."

Spence said, "Then rise and be supported by your brothers."

Bronwyn stood up and felt J.D. and Billy's strong and callused hands take her arms.

Spence dropped his voice, "Where do you want it?"

Bronwyn's voice came out shaking, "My hip…left side."

Whoever wasn't holding her up raised up her shirt and Bronwyn let out a nervous laugh.

J.D. whispered in her left ear, "You're not supposed to laugh."

Bronwyn replied, "I can't help it – I'm ticklish!"

Spence quieted both of them, "No backing out now, Bronwyn."

Bronwyn held her breath as her heart started pounding in her chest. She said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Go ahead."

"I'll count down.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…."

* * *

_AN: W00T! Can you say cliffhanger? Ain't I a stinker?_


	4. Tough Love

AN: I do own the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tough Love**

"You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a rid  
You had a bad day."

**- Daniel Powter, Bad Day**

Bronwyn's lip twitched in a very unladylike sneer and she looked up at the sky, trying to calm herself.

_Come on guys. Don't make me do this._

It was the last practice before school started and the cymbals would not stop screwing around. Bronwyn had sent repeated glares in their direction, but they weren't paying attention. During the water break, she had tried to speak with Jason, but he seemed to have forgotten their conversation. At the current moment, the Line was standing at attention while Mr. Izzo worked out a particular sticky spot in the low brass. Bronwyn had kept up the tradition of discipline alive and kicking under her tenure as Captain.

_It's now or never._

The cymbals seemed to be the only section of The Battery that wasn't at perfect attention. Worst of all, it was during the entire band practice and other section leaders were doing a fantastic job of keeping their charges in line. Spence stood up on the hill with the rest of the Instructors.

_You weren't going to hide behind him anyways, were you?_

Not this Captain.

_Then hop to._

Bronwyn tucked her drum sticks in her back pocket and ducked out of formation and walked quickly over to the cymbals. Catching the look on her face they all immediately stopped screwing around.

"Would anyone like to tell me what you're doing over here? The rest of the Battery is at attention. Are you or are you not members of the Battery?"

The cymbal players all looked around and anywhere but their Captain, mumbling, "We are."

Bronwyn hissed, "I'm not going to tolerate this again. Five laps and twenty pushups for each of you after practice."

She spun on her heel and walked back to the snares, noting the pleased grins on the bass, tenor and snare players faces. Even Tony seemed to nod his approval.

After practice had finished and the band members began heading back to the band room, Bronwyn called out, "Tony?"

Her fellow senior looked over, "Yes?"

"Can you stay after for a few minutes and work on the show?"

Tony looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it, "Sure."

Bronwyn addressed the cymbals that had gathered, "Get running."

Bronwyn drilled Tony for the next half hour, half keeping an eye on the cymbals. When she was satisfied that the cymbals' punishment was complete, she addressed them, "Please don't make me do anything like this again. This is a big year for us. Think about the other Lines out there…do you think they are slacking off?"

The cymbal players all shook their heads.

Bronwyn continued, "One last thing before I let you go. You know that you are THE section that all the other Lines steal from…so that's why I'm a little harder on you. When we go to PASIC, I know everyone is going to remember you."

Jason half smiled and said, "We won't let you down."

Bronwyn looked around and turned her attention to Tony who was running through the show. In the past week, he had really picked it up.

Tony got through the last note, and Bronwyn commented, "That'll do for tonight."

They started the walk back to the school from the practice field. It started out as comfortable silence in the summer evening, but Bronwyn started panicking as it when longer and longer without either of them talking. Tony's voice broke her thoughts.

"You got new freckles over the summer."

_Whodahuh? I did what? How does one even respond to that statement?_

Umm…you're on your own.

_Ignore it? Change the subject? Tell him he got tanner and somehow inexplicably more attractive over the summer?_

Option B!

"So, Tony, I was wondering?"

"Yup?"

"Um, well, I think we have decided on a theme for the indoor show. I'm going to help Spence write it, but we were wondering if you would help write the drill."

_How many times could you say 'we' in the last sentence?_

Tony looked off, away from Bronwyn. She couldn't tell just how angry he was, but she watched his jaw clench and unclench for at least a minute.

She continued, "Listen, I'm not asking a lot here, it's just that—"

"I'll do it."

"You will?" Bronwyn tried to keep the hopeful note out of her voice.

"Sure. I mean, I got some interesting ideas from marching Corps all summer."

Suddenly they were already back in the band room. Bronwyn and Tony quietly put their snares away. Bronwyn knew she would be lying to herself if she didn't want to keep talking to Tony. This was the first time they had been alone since he had returned and there so many questions she wanted to ask about the show and his summer and what DCI was really like.

_Is it too soon to try and 'hang'?_

Maybe?

"So, Tony—"

"I gotta split, B. See you in 5th period on Monday."

Bronwyn shrugged and walked out to her car, stopping at the turnaround where band parents usually picked up their kids. She saw Kylie sitting by herself.

"Hey, kid."

"Hey, Bronwyn."

"You need a ride home?"

"Nope, just waiting."

"You sure?"

"She's sure," a voice said from behind them, "You ready?"

Kylie smiled, "Thanks, Tony."

Bronwyn watched in frank disbelief as Kylie and Tony walked over to his car. She was glad no one was watching when Tony took the freshman's hand and her jaw dropped open.

_When did THAT happen?_

Bronwyn had been so busy since pre-band camp making sure that everything was going to be perfect for the season, that she hadn't even noticed the romance going on in her section.

She got into her car and said to Stan, her dashboard bobblehead ninja, "Who cares, anyways?"

After an obligatory stop at Waffle House, Bronwyn drove home feeling the same sense of melancholy that she had felt all summer.

_Who can I talk to about it?_

Bronwyn's mind circled through her friends. Megan and Meredith were a big "NO" because as far as they were concerned she had convinced them that she had ZERO feelings for Tony and didn't even want to be in his company. That same rule applied to Lucy as well.

_My friends are too loyal._

Cry me a river, I'm sure everyone wishes they had that problem.

_What about Spence?_

I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to hear about your personal problems.

_Drew?_

In a rare moment, Bronwyn considered her ex-boyfriend. She hadn't thought about him in months. Of course every time she did think about him, she was instantly transported back to the day they broke up…

* * *

_Flashback_

It was during Spring Break and Bronwyn had actually convinced her parents that it was ok for her to go up and visit Drew for a night, maybe two. Bronwyn walked around Drew's new apartment.

"What do you think?" Drew's arms were crossed.

Bronwyn smiled, "It could use a few homey touches, but I think it's way better than your dorm room."

"Definitely."

"Do you have cool neighbors?"

"Uh, yeah. That's um, yeah."

Drew was usually very interested in making up for lost time with Bronwyn, but since she arrived earlier in the day, he hadn't made any move towards her. He had one word answers for almost everything and she had enough of it.

"What gives, Drew?"

"I…what do you mean?"

"You've been weird ever since I got up here. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yes, I…"

Bronwyn rolled her eyes, "I what? Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"I can't."

"You can't?"

"I…Bronwyn…damn."

There was something in his voice that caused Bronwyn to pause. She turned around to look at Drew.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Bronwyn was completely shocked. She whispered, "What?"

* * *

A short time later, Bronwyn stumbled out of Drew's apartment and drove back home, crying the entire way and leaving random messages on friends' phones, hoping that someone would return her call. Upon turning into her neighborhood, she quickly realized that she didn't want to go home and face her parents just yet. Meredith and Megan were in Florida, and everyone else she knew was also on vacation. Bronwyn felt herself being pulled in the direction of the school. During the previous season, she, Steve, and Tony had managed to get copies of the keys to the school and hadn't returned said keys. Bronwyn looked at her key ring and parked in the lot. Somehow the thought of banging REALLY hard on a drum felt like a really great idea. 

Creeping through the darkened halls, she calmly pulled Stewie out and a stand and began tapping out the beginnings of what was going to become her individual competition piece for the coming season. She was so involved in the piece she didn't realize tears were streaming down in her face. Bronwyn finished a particularly difficult lick and stretched, feeling better.

"Remind me never to piss you off, B."

Bronwyn let out a choked scream. She turned around to see Tony and asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were going camping."

"I got your message and figured you might come here."

Suddenly, Bronwyn was completely embarrassed, "I…well, I'm sorry I bothered you."

"You ok? You didn't make a lot of sense in your voicemail."

Bronwyn closed her eyes and instantly saw Drew, trying to be nice, trying to make it easy for her when he ended their relationship over a year and a half for the possiblity of some girl in his apartment complex. Tears leaked out again.

"Bronwyn?"

The concern in Tony's voice was too much. The dam burst and Bronwyn began sobbing. She was vaguely aware that Tony had put his arms around her and was telling her everything was going to be ok, stroking her hair and holding her tight.

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

_He never mentioned that night again…_

Just another piece in the Tony puzzle that doesn't fit.

_For someone who could be that nice and understanding, how could he also think that I would mess around with Spence to get Captain?_

Teenage boys are idiots. Leave it at that.

_So, do I call Drew or not?_

He owes you something. Plus, he knows you like very few people do.

_Has enough time passed? _

Bronwyn looked at her phone for a very long time before dialing, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

"Drew?"

* * *

_AN: Sometimes even the best couples break up. Thoughts? Anyone going to Heritage Festival this weekend? I am!  
_


	5. The Right Moment

_AN: Fanfiction was kind of acting weird yesterday, so make sure that you read Chapter 22 before you start this one._

_I have been looking forward to writing this scene since I started this story in March!_

_I do own the characters._

_**4.12.07 Again with the lyrics changing. **_

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Right Moment**

_"Take time to realize  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on me  
Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Well didn't I, didn't I tell you  
But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other."_

_**- Realize, Colbie Caillat**_

"_And you stood at the door, with your hands on my waist  
And you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew...that you meant it."_

_**- Hands Down, Dashboard Confessional**_

For the life of her, Bronwyn couldn't figure out why she couldn't sit still on the way home that evening. Or why she couldn't stop grinning. Admittedly, after reminding her drummers about their underwear promise, she did feel a lot better and was all smiles as she got on the Guard bus.

_Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you'll be talking to Tony soon…_

Megan inquired, "What's got you smiling?"

Bronwyn said vaguely, "I don't know. I mean, we lost, but someone how it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be."

One of the younger Guard girls peeked her head over the seat and asked, "Would it have anything to do that you were just talking to Tony?"

Bronwyn shrugged, "Maybe."

"But maybe that's none of your business," Meredith sat down, glared at the younger Guard girl who quickly scurried away and said, "Anything else we should know about?"

Bronwyn was half terrified, half relieved that she and Tony were finally going to talk, really talk, but wanted to do things on her own. Plus, she was definitely ready to turn the attention where it truly belonged this evening – on both of her friends' victories.

She shook her head and gave her full concentration to Meredith, "Nope. Now, in the fourth set, you guys do this crazy move and I've been wondering all season how you pulled it off…"

* * *

By some unspoken agreement, the Brookwood Drum Line members seemed to all get the memo to quickly leave that evening and give their two best drummers their space. Whether or not they wanted to avoid getting caught in the cross fire, or, as Steve suspected, that they might need their privacy, the percussionists put their things away and left in record time. If either Bronwyn or Tony noticed that the usually bustling room was empty, neither said anything. As Steven left, quietly closing the door behind him, they took seats on opposite ends of the room: Tony, on the drum set stool and Bronwyn perched on a shelf. 

"I'm sorry, Bronwyn."

Bronwyn heard the weight behind the words and knew he was apologizing for his laundry list of mess ups during the season, not just the events of the evening. However, given all the suffering he had put her through; she could make him work for his apology.

"It's not like you planned it."

"But I want you to know that I am really sorry."

"Tony, I get it."

"You're not going to make this easy on me, are you, B?"

Bronwyn perked up that he was using his old nickname for her and then immediately chastised herself for having her emotions so easily swayed by someone she was not even supposed to like.

She crossed her arms, "No, I'm not."

Tony raked a frustrated hand through his dark hair, then commented, "This season turned out much different than what I thought it was going to."

Bronwyn agreed softly, "I'll say."

Like some sort of caged animal, Tony got up and started slowly pacing the room, "There's so many times I messed up. When I think about what I put you through…put myself through, I just get so frustrated. It's like I wasted an entire season."

_Put himself through…?_

Hearing him actually say the words, Bronwyn felt herself getting weirdly emotional and had to look away. Rather than tell him she couldn't agree with him more, she said woodenly, "Tony, you've been all that any section leader could ask for in a season. You're on time, you're talented—"

"Dammit Bronwyn, that's not what I'm talking about and you know it!"

"Fine."

They were both silent for a minute. Bronwyn looked away, embarrassed and unsure why tears were running down her cheeks. When she looked up, Tony was right in front of her.

He gestured to her tears, "Why?"

Feeling trapped by Tony's large presence in front of her, it was Bronwyn's turn to get up and pace the room, "Why not? I'm a girl. I'm allowed to cry."

_Apparently, you're also allowed to not answer the question…_

Tony agreed, "Of course you are. After all you've been through this season, maybe we all should do a little crying."

Bronwyn crossed her arms, "But _I'm_ not supposed to. Would J.D. cry? Or Spence? Of course not! Would they lose tonight? No way! So, I'm supposed to be this super strong Captain who's above emotion or rumors or liking any— Why am I telling you any of this? It's not like you care. You haven't cared all season."

"That's where you're wrong, B, I do care."

Bronwyn sniffled, "You sure have a weird way of showing it."

They had now swapped places. Bronwyn was sitting on the drum set stool and Tony was leaning on the door.

"So do you."

Bronwyn wiped her eyes and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You really don't remember?"

Bronwyn's heart started sinking in her chest. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like where this conversation went. She slowly shook her head and said, "Enlighten me."

"The voicemail you left me?"

"I didn't leave you a voicemail, Tony."

"Really?" he sounded very skeptical.

"No."

"Fine." Tony started punching numbers in his cell phone and strode over to where Bronwyn was sitting. She looked up at him, "What?"

"I want you to listen."

"It's not going to prove anything."

"Humor me." There was a desperate look in his eyes.

"Ok."

Bronwyn took the phone and listened…the words from her drunken night out came back…she was beyond mortified, but…

_He kept the message all this time?_

The redhead threw up her hands, "I…"

"What did you mean, Bronwyn? What did you mean you 'were over me?'"

Her heart pounding, Bronwyn had to look away from his intense gaze, and mumbled, "It was a dare, ok? Nothing more. Meredith and Megan made me do it. That's all. Why? It's not like it meant anything to you!"

"You're wrong! It did mean something," Tony challenged.

"Uh-huh."

Tony put his hands on Bronwyn's shoulders and forced her to look at him, "Do you know how difficult it was for me to hear that you were _over_ me? Do you know how difficult it was for me to pretend like everything was normal?"

Bronwyn whispered, "I had no idea…"

"Because of that message, I pulled away from my girlfriend. I questioned everything."

"Is that why you two broke up?"

"No! Maybe! I don't know. Bronwyn, can't you see what I'm trying to tell you?"

Bronwyn didn't trust her voice, so she slowly shook her head.

"I'll ask you just once if, if what you said was true…that at one time you did like me?"

Embarrassed that her stupid feelings were returning to haunt her, Bronwyn's eyes filled with stubborn tears and her bottom lip began to tremble, "Tony, if this is all some sort of way to get back at me because you didn't make Captain…"

"Just answer the question."

_Moment of truth, Flueger. What are you going to tell him?_

Tony's words, 'It's like I wasted an entire season' rang in her mind.

I don't know.

_Just remember, no regrets._

Knowing what she had to say, Bronwyn knew she couldn't tell Tony while she was actually looking at him, so she turned around, took a deep breath and said clearly, "Fine, maybe I did."

When Tony had no response, Bronwyn felt devastated. Gathering what little pride she had left she said in a wavering voice, "Well, if you've done what you came to do."

She made her way across the room, obviously intent on leaving. Tony knew that if Bronwyn walked out the door, then whatever chance he had, whatever relationship they might start wouldn't have a chance.

"I've done _almost_ everything I came to do."

His words had made her pause. Then Tony softly took her arm and drew Bronwyn in for a hug, unable to stop his arms from snaking tightly around her waist. For a moment, Bronwyn stood awkwardly apart from him, unsure what to do or where to put her own hands, but she was just as powerless to stop them from going around Tony's broad shoulders. He held her close and wondered at how incredibly right this felt. Bronwyn's head tucked neatly under his own and he breathed in her incredible smell. Almost as if his large hands had a free will of their own, they began running through the familiar auburn hair…and then traced the delicate pink shell of her ear, following the line down her cheek to her chin. Tony paused and looked down at Bronwyn, who was looking up at him with a quizzical expression in her large blue grey eyes.

Very slowly and gently, he placed his hands on either side of her face, using his thumbs to clear away the last of her tears.

"I'm sorry I waited so long to do this…"

With that, he leaned in and kissed Bronwyn's soft lips. It was a kiss that started out gently enough, but then the two drummers surprised each other with how quickly the kiss deepened and how passionate it became. Months of emotion were communicated, leaving each breathless. When they finally thought about coming up for air, both snare drummers had matching smiles on their faces.

Bronwyn nudged Tony shyly, "Took you long enough."

The redhead felt as though she was in a dream…she had pictured this moment for so long that it didn't even seem real. Tony couldn't believe it either. He said proudly to the empty percussion room, with a grin nearly splitting his face, "I just kissed Bronwyn Flueger!"

"You want to kiss her again?" asked Bronwyn with heavily lidded eyes.

"Definitely," he answered in a husky tone that Bronwyn shiver, "Only this time, I want to be comfortable."

As if reading her mind, Tony quickly swept Bronwyn up and placed her gently on pit cabinet. The redhead was glad, because whether it was the lack of oxygen or just the fact that kissing Tony had made her legs weak and she wanted to concentrate on him. Making up for lost time, Tony captured Bronwyn's lips again.

Minutes…? An hour later…? Bronwyn sighed contentedly into Tony's broad chest and wondered aloud, "Do you think everyone's waiting for us at Waffle House?"

"I think they can wait," said Tony, tracing his fingers along Bronwyn's now very swollen lips.

* * *

_AN: Super Squee. This could very well be my most favorite chapter ever. I absolutely must know what you think. Is this scene deserving of these two characters?_

_Want to read an alternative version of this chapter? Head over to The Line: Bonus Material, to see how the not-so-nice version went down. Similiar ending, very different way of getting there. _


	6. Author Notes and Thank You's

_Who is Cartwright213?_

Well, faithful reader, I do owe an explanation with the plot bunny that didn't really ever get resolved. Basically, when **The Line** started I wanted it to be the valedictorian/class president character (Murray)… Then things got out of control, so when I went back and edited things, I thought, wouldn't it be cool if it was Spence and then at the end of **The Line Up** we would all finally learn who it was and it would be all happy. So, thoughts? I'm seriously considering taking that whole plot line out.

_What is dutchesscourtney up to next?_

That is kind of the big question. I'm at a major crossroads in the writing portion of my life. I kind of need to decide if I'm going to wait to do the conventional agent/publisher thing (so far, no dice) or just go ahead and self publish. I've got a friend (and member of the real BHS Drum Line) working on cover art for **The Line** which I am stoked about and can't wait to share with all of you. However, I can only use his cover if I do it myself. So, we'll see. Do you think I could sell 2,000 copies of **The Line**? Honestly? I mean, there are kids in marching band in every high school in the country – that's a big audience and how do I reach them all?

I'll also be hard at work at actually editing all four books and adding new chapters to the Mulholland Creek story and **Crossing the Line**.

_Will I ever see the characters again?_

Never say never. Cameos, of course. And **The Guard** is being plotted out -- that would be B's junior year, but told from Meredith's persepective, which I am very excited about reading. Plus, you're always welcome to spin off or use them for your own devices...just ask first!

* * *

So, here it is, the last of my part of the Brookwood "Line" series is finished. And I think I picked a good stopping point. I'm not going to rule out one-shots for my favorite characters. I mean, as much as I wanted to see B and Tony's perfect Homecoming night, I thought it would drag the story. So, there's one. As always, your comments are appreciated. You know the drill. This questionnaire is a little extended given what I've finished:

1. Favorite scene in **The Line Up**?

2. Favorite overall scene/line of dialogue/moment ever? (Out of all four books, is there one particular scene that sticks with you?)

3. Ok, sure, each book has something to offer, but I dare you to rank them in order (most fave - least fave). And no picking **The Line Up** because it was the last one you read. Unless it really is your favorite.

4. Overall favorite character in the series?

5. Suggestions. Advice. Constructive criticism. A publishing contract.

Now time for the thank-yous. There are a lot with this story and even though I say it after finishing every book, it still needs to be said. I couldn't write without your reviews. It's that simple. They are motivating and awesome and keep me going. I never imagined when I started the series that I would end up making so many friends out of this. For those of you who have contacted me directly, I really value and look forward to our discussions. Now, it's not just about making me proud, but about getting published for all my readers as well.

All the best,

dutchesscourtney

* * *

air snare – I hope that the long story of Bronwyn-Tony ended up how you thought it might. I tried my best! Thanks for the reviews and I hope to hear what you think about those questions above! I don't know if I can connect them all into one GIANT novel, but I definitely have plans for a series.

Marimba Panda – Theresa, yes, I am insane to be writing so many stories at one time, but it's difficult for me not to! Plus, I'm editing at the same time. I like staying busy…thanks for the multiple reviews!

Somewei – you already know that I totally can't wait to hear what you think about each of my chapters. Your enthusiasm always gets me pumped to write the next thing. It's funny to think when I started this story, way back in March how far we would all come in these 7 months. It's been a trip and I think we can both be proud of our accomplishments. You are a talented artist and writer in your own right and I want to thank you again for giving B a cameo in your own story!

clarinetbandgeek07 – the very reliable reviewer. Thanks always! Was this your senior season? How did it go?

flying drumsticks – another reliable reader. I've already said that it means a lot coming from DL girls, especially DL girls that write. Hope your season is going well.

Nobody's Lenore – if you don't know by now how pivotal you are to the series, well, here it is in writing! Thanks for always being there to listen to my next craziest idea. I've said it a lot, and I'll keep saying it – I can't wait to see The Guard. No pressure, just know that I really can't wait!

Percussion Chick – thank you for the multiple reviews and enthusiasm. Best story ever? Awww! Hopefully one day soon I'll bring the series to the rest of the world. Reviews like yours make me think it can happen.

SLeePaHoLiCzZzZz - thanks for your multiple reviews!

hottiesplomiegurl – I do have to admit that I had to reuse a plot line, but given that it's different guys (same girl), I hoped it wouldn't matter too much. How was your season? Is Chapter 8 still your favorite?

Aylah, the Wind Sister – yeah, I am always about the drama and I'm glad you were a supporter or Tony/B early on. They certainly needed all the help they could get! Sometimes I get "band sick" too, so I go and write, but I'm not going to be happy until these get published and I have one the stories optioned for film!

EvilMonkey113 – your penname is funny. It makes me think about Family Guy. Anyway, hope you kept reading my series!

EmotionalElement – thanks for the multiple reviews and yes I do think you said you loved me! I hope your marching season was/is a good one.

aelwyn – yeah, some stuff changed in the past year, that's for sure. We'll get around to hearing about B's junior year through Meredith's perspective one day soon.

drumbum – hmm…now that I look back you raise a very interesting idea. Tony showing up at Drew's college? I may have to write that scene into the edited version.

Lizai – you're so totally right that B could've gone to Prom alone…she just wasn't in a very prom place after Tony didn't show. Thanks for the long reviews!

the ephemeron – no trumpets because this is a drum line story! Although, we'll see about adding some sometime soon. I recently started talking to an old friend who's a Trumpet gal and as tribute to her, who knows?

drumbum – thanks for the reviews. Sometimes I do have to leave cliff hangers in order to get reviews…

Ann – I'm glad you like all my stories – I hope you kept reading. Would love to hear what you think now.

Izzy – thanks for the review and I like your name. Who knows, you might see it in a story sometime soon.

CaboosesGirl – thanks for the multiple reviews. I did deliver drama, but I tend to shy away from carnage!

kaisha25 – it's hard not to be attached to Lucy. She's the original and well, me, but I'm glad you gave this story a shot. I think it turned out pretty well. Do you really think that B should've ended up with Spence? I've thought about writing a one-shot between them, but I can't even think how it would be started.

Reindropskeepfallingonmyhead – thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you're also liking Mulholland so much.

Katie – thanks for the review!

KHStenorsgirl08 – you didn't start reviewing until Chapter 8? J/k! Thanks for all the reviews and I do think of you when I'm working on Crossing the Line. And Vix? That's a cool name, it might also show up in a future story. I'm always on the look out.

band idolizer – thanks for the review and advice. I never did come up with a better nickname for Bronwyn from Drew.

yuxi – hope you're staying warm in Canada! Thanks for the reviews.

hairhater101 – I hate my hair a lot of the time too! Thanks for the review.

Galalectra – glad you love it and you faved it! Always flattering!

Jessie – I'm glad you officially got hooked and hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the multiple reviews. If you get an account here then I can respond to your reviews.

Brokos – it's too funny to me that in June you wrote about a story you were thinking of writing – who knew that it would become Chasing Victory! Thanks always for your well written and thought provoking reviews – I really do look forward to them and can't wait to see where your stories go.

abcsnowfall – thanks for the multiple reviews. I hope everything is well with you and that you get to march one od these days.

Samurai Naruto – I've enjoyed our correspondence and hope it continues! Thanks for the reviews!

hovizi – thanks for the review.

rlm90 – quite the paradox of a review. Is it possible to make it through one of my stories without drama? No way! there are other stories if that's your interest.

hypergirl15 – hope you got some more hours to catch up on that homework and maybe finish reading the story.

Hollybaby390 – thanks for the review and I will work on what you mentioned.

Lucia's Puppet – thanks for the multiple reviews! And ramble anytime…I appreciate reading what you have to say.

Legolanderin – I never had a muddy competition, but I did bust my ASS one day running around with my bass drum. I tripped over some cymbals and got some bad road rash. Ouch!

Wolf of Fire – squee fo sho! Thanks for the review.

ftfradiecat – thanks for the review.

blazingstar912 – thanks for the review! Aww…you really flatter me!


End file.
